Bartz Klauser
Summary Bartz Klauser (known as Butz Klauser in the Japanese version, and Batz in Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals) is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy V. He is the son of one of the original Warriors of Dawn, Dorgann Klauser, and a woman named Stella. His mother died when he was young, and his father died three years before the game begins. On advice from his father, Bartz decided to wander the world. Starting off as an average freelancer with his pet chocobo, until a meteorite hit a nearby area. He would end up saving the princess of Tycoon, Lenna, as well as team up with her and one of the Four previous heroes of light, Galuf, and embark on a journey to save the world from that point. Before the player names him, Bartz is known as ?, or ??? in the Advance version. Powers and Stats: Tier: '''At least '''5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Bartz/Butz Klauser Origin: Final Fantasy V Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Wanderer, Warrior of Light: Wind Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Capable Dual-Wielder, Capable Hand-to-hand Combatant, Capable Weaponsmaster (Best with a sword), Capable Archer, Capable Canonneer, Talented Bard and Dancer, Skilled in the use of shurikens and other objects that are meant to be thrown, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, wind, water and earth variety, strong affinity for the wind element), can empower weapon's with elements or just magic making it/them more powerful, Dualcasting, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, likely higher), Energy Blasts, Barrier Creation, Levitation, Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads), Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up, slowing/stopping targets, rewinding time and temporarily aging targets), Teleportation, BFR, Summoning, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, can mind control monsters to his will, Necromancy, Geomancy, has access to monster skills, able to mimic his target's last move, his mime abilities in which allow him to use the weapons, powers, and skills of his comrades '''Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level+, possibly Galaxy Level+ (Has been instrumental in the defeat of beings like the various Demons of the Rift, Bahamut, Omega, Shinryu, Enuo and Tree Form Exdeath) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (fought and defeated Bahamut and kept pace with Exdeath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: At least Class XKJ+, possibly Galactic Class Durability: At least Large Planet level+, possibly Galaxy Level+ (Endured torture from the full power of one of the crystals, has tanked a Tsunami from Shinryu, and survived Giga Flares and Meteors cast by Neo Shinryu) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic and summons Standard Equipment: Varies, should at least be in possession of the Sealed Weapons Intelligence: He is a skilled all-round type fighter Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile is based on Bartz as a Freelancer with all his powers unlocked. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Magic User Category:Elemental Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Humans